Till I Let You Forever Go
by isabelle1983
Summary: Now that her husband is dead, can Fox and Theresa find their way back to each other? (Dylan-Theresa-Fox)
1. Back Then

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its character even though I whish that Fox belongs to me ;).

History setting:

-Bermuda did happen but the marriage was fake. No Little Ethan, it just wouldn't fit in my story. Julian and her agreed that she lived in the mansion though. They are good friends.

-Julian and Eve got married after the truth was revealed. TC, Simone and Liz moved to Chicago.

-Gwen and Ethan are really in love: he decided he wanted to marry her instead of Theresa and Gwen was never pregnant with Sara to begin with.

-Theresa was in love with Fox ever since he came to Harmony. They dated, like on the show, but only Fox's heart was not completely in it.

Other couples will be revealed in due time.

**Chapter One: Back then**

'And to my wonderful wife, Theresa Banning, I give everything in the Mansion, as well as my parts in Banning Enterprises, the Jaguar, the Mercedes and every dime in my personal accounts. If she sees this tape, I want to say something personal to her. I'd like that everyone in this room leaves us alone for a couple of minutes.

Everyone in the room gasped at his personal request but they obliged, as they saw a grieving Theresa. Fox was the last one to get up, after sending a glance in Theresa's direction. She wasn't paying attention to him and he was too curious to leave the room. After all, she was the woman of his dreams and he had pushed her in his best friend's arms… As a masochist, he was looking at the tape, as if every word of love that Dylan was telling Theresa made him feel better.

'Honey, I know that this is difficult for you to watch me in this tape as I'm laying down under 6 feet of dirt. I'm making this tape even before the project starts because I have a feeling that something bad will come up. Please, know that I loved you very much, so much that right now, my heart breaks saying those things. I wish you could be with me right now, I know that it sounds selfish but you were everything that I ever wanted. When I first saw you in my class, back then, I knew that you were the woman I wanted to spend my life with. Fox was a fool to let you go for her, but his foolishness was my gain. I know that it sounds as if I won a prize by having you but I want you to know that even though we didn't have time to build a long life together, I wouldn't trade places for nothing in this world. I know that this is kind of morbid, but this tape is all I got to tell you that you meant the world to me.

I'm with our unborn child right now. I'm sure that William is waiting for me and we'll be looking for you from here. Theresa, I want you to be happy. Don't waste your life for me. Please, I want you to move on to whoever makes you happy. You're too young and too beautiful to mourn over me. But, I'll always love you, even if it means that I'll have to watch you remarry… I love you Resa, never forget it. I'm sorry for all I've done by wanting to challenge her. At least, the truth will be out by the moment you'll see this tape. I hope that she gets what she deserves, no matter what happens to me… I love you baby.

He blew a kiss in the air and with that being said, the screen went completely black, leaving Theresa all alone and crying harder than she had cried in the past six months. He was more handsome than the last time she saw him. Then, she remembered that the last time she'd seen him was in his coffin, almost blue from the death and cold, cold as if there hadn't been any life in this body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Gwen, standing there with Fox not so far. Theresa immediately flung herself in her best friend's arms as she was stroking her hair gently.

-I miss him so much that it hurts Gwen. How could I move on with my life knowing that he won't be by my side?

-Shhhht, honey. It will get better, I promise. You'll move on and you'll be happy.

-I don't want to be happy. I know that it's been 6 months and I should be fine by now, at least I should have stopped crying but this tape is a sick idea of him. I hate him for leaving me all alone. I hate him. I hate him… God I love him…

She was banging her fists in Gwen's chest as she was collapsing on the floor. If the scene was somewhat emotional, at this point, every one in the room was silently crying as they watched her sobbing on the floor, as if life wasn't worth the effort anymore.

Fox was in the back of the room, sharing his own tears as he watched the woman he loved more than life itself being torn apart by the death of his best friend. Sure, if it wasn't for Dylan, he would never have known the truth. He was grateful and despite his own guilt for loving her while his best buddy was laying 6 feet under ground, he couldn't help himself. She was locked up in jail for the murder of Dylan Banning and even if he had, at some point of his life, loving her, he couldn't believe that she would have gone this far to keep her secret safe. He played with his tie, feeling suddenly out of place as Theresa was grieving over the loss of her husband. He felt a familiar hand on his shoulder and he met the gaze of his half brother.

-I know how it feels to see her like this. If you want to talk, you can come with me downstairs and we will have a cup of coffee.

-Sure, why not? Anyway, I feel like this isn't my place. Your wife is consoling her right now and there's nothing I can do to make her see that I'm here for her.

As they closed the door behind them, he spotted the first table and sat down. He gave a cup of coffee to his brother, never breaking the intense stare. Fox sure looked like hell at this moment.

-I'm sure that she'll come around eventually. You have to give her time to heal, Fox. She'd been married for two years. I know this doesn't sound long for you but they shared something really special.

As the same look of hurt flashed in his little brother's eyes, he felt a wash of guilt.

-I'm sorry Fox, I shouldn't have said something like that. I know that you love her deeply. Don't get me wrong, I would love to see her move on with you bro, but you have to be honest with yourself. You threw her in his arms in the first place.

-I know… It's just that I didn't think, back then, that Dylan would give her a second look. You know how he was in high school. Always looking for a girl after the other, bedding everything that was able to spread legs… I sound rude but you knew him as well as I did.

-You're right, I've been the first one to protest when you introduced her to him. I would never thought he would have done a complete 180 at her touch.

-It's Theresa to you: she's been able to change me without even realizing it. Why Dylan would have been any different? It's just that I was so blinded by you-know-who. I thought I loved her. I was so wrong. The day I introduced her to Dylan was the first day of my living nightmare…

_Thee years and a half before_

They had agreed on being friends like they used to before Whitney came into the picture. He had been cruel to her by pushing her aside when he had succeeded in having Whitney in his arms. He had forgotten their friendship; he had even forgotten that she'd been her only friend before she'd introduced him to everyone else. She had been the first one to trust him and the last one too. Now, as he was looking into her eyes, he could feel that she wasn't really happy. He didn't really understand why: after all, he had Whitney and she should be happy for him, no? As she was flipping through a fashion magazine, she looked bored.

-Do you want to come with With and me at the Seascape?

-Oh no, I don't want to interfere. I mean, isn't it your baby's anniversary or something like that?

-Yes, but I told you that I don't want to toss you aside like I did a couple of weeks ago. Plus, you seem bored out of your mind. And you leave for school in 2 weeks and I'll miss you as my friend.. It'll be fun! Come on!

-Okay, but as soon as I feel like an outsider, I leave the restaurant.

-Fair enough! Come on, go get dressed before Whitney complains that you're making us late.

Theresa was already climbing the stairs as he was saying his last sentence. She couldn't contain herself as she rolled her eyes. 'Whitney this, Whitney that. Whitney thinks this Whitney thinks that.' Theresa couldn't help but think to herself as she was putting some make-up.

'You're so acting like Miss Perfect that it annoys me. Fox thinks that you're so wonderful… I see past your games Whitney, I've known you my own life. I know that you have something under your sleeve. One minute you're cold towards him and the next, when you learned that you were his mystery woman all along, you act all nice to him. If I didn't know better, I would think that you're the same gold digger Rebecca was before Julian threw her out on the streets. You're so self-righteous to have Fox in your life while you constantly rub in my face that I have no one in my life. How could I have been your friend all along is beyond me…'

She smiled at her thoughts, praying that somehow, God would send her life saver. Sure, she was in love with Fox and it wasn't even the pit of the iceberg. She had loved him since he jumped on her bed two years ago, when she thought she was really Ms Crane. What a relief it had been to discover that it was fake as well as her pregnancy. A false warning the Dr had told her. Yeah right…. It was a miracle that nothing really happened back then. Still, she had lost Ethan for nothing and it was a good thing that Fox came into the picture at that time. Gwen and she had somewhat agreed on being friends since Gwen knew Theresa was in love with her husband's half brother. She had soon become her best friend since she was the only female friend that she had left and discovered that they had a lot in common. Anyway, Whitney's behavior was getting on everybody's nerves, even Alistair who was now dating her own mother. It had been a surprise to everyone that the old bastard was in love with Pilar but they soon realized that her love changed him for the best. He was more a father to her than her own cheating selfish son of a bitch of a biological father. She heard a soft knock on the door and saw her best friend coming in.

-Oh.. don't you look pretty! I guess that he will fall on his knees when he sees you.

-I'm sure you'll think otherwise, but I swear that I don't care.

Gwen couldn't help but laughed at her best friend's state of denial.

-You're right: I don't believe you for one second. Come one T, you've loved him for what? Like 2 years now?

-I just don't want to steal him away from her. I don't want to make the same mistakes I did with you guys. Ethan and you are made for each other, I was selfish and blind not to see it.

-It's different Theresa. The guy loves you, he's just delusional. I don't even know what he finds interesting in her of all people. He could have the most wonderful person on earth, beside me, and he doesn't even see it.

She laughed at her comment and continued

-You know Gwen, sometimes; I think that I have too much influence on you! You're sounding like me…

-Well, it's a good thing since I love you so much! But I'm right on this one, the moment he sees you with another guy, he will regret ever letting you go.

-We agreed back then that he loved his mystery woman… I was in love with him and he was in love with her, what could I have done anyway?

She was cut short but Whitney screaming at her that they were late because of her, whining and complaining as always. Gwen rolled her eyes, the disgust unmistakable on her features.

-Gosh, I don't know how you handle her sometimes. I know that she's Eve's daughter and that Eve is Julian's wife but Geeze, does she have to live with us? She is SO getting on my nerves, it's not even funny. How do you do it T?

-I pretend! But, remember that there's just 2 weeks left before school starts… And I'll be free.

-Can I come with you? And bring Ethan with us? I mean, he's starting to be really pissed of at her and you know that Ethan isn't the kind of man to get pissed that easily. Anyway, I'm so proud of you that you got accepted! Another future lawyer. It's so kind of Alistair to pay for Harvard!

-He says that I got the potential to run Crane Industries along with Fox and Ethan. Plus, it helps that the man is married to my mom! Never thought it would happen!

-Yeah, tell me about it! I almost had a heart attack when he told everyone, at my wedding no less, that he was in love with your mother… The look on her face was priceless… The look on your real father's face too as he realized he had given her up for nothing… I mean, we all know that Katherine Crane is a deceitful lying whore… Oops, sorry for that slip!

-There's nothing to be sorry about! Mama and Al are better off without them anyway. They're so cute! You should see them…

-Don't worry, I see them every morning when I take my first cup of coffee! What kind of a fucked up family we have…

-Theresa, if you don't come down in the next five seconds, we're leaving without you. It's already too much that you're coming along on OUR baby's special dinner…

Whitney's voice could be heard from 100 meters from them. Gwen couldn't help but wince in loathing.

-Geeze, she's only 2 months pregnant, she shouldn't be partying until its six months or so. Maybe it's because no one wants to throw a baby shower for her! Okay, go before I send Harmony PD! I've got connections you know!

-Okay, I'm going! Let the show begin!

As she was walking down the stairs, she could feel Fox's appreciative look on her. But she also could feel Whitney's glare on her. She had a hard time not to smile at her victory. Sure, she didn't want to break their relationship apart, but she was no fool either. The dress that she'd chosen was revealing enough for every type of imagination. Plus, she had heard Fox complain on the phone with a friend named Dylan that having sex with Whitney was like making love to a spoon. So frigid and so unmoving… Theresa had wanted to laugh at the comment but when she'd heard him say that she was the greatest sex he had even had, she had blushed. And now that she was revealing enough skin for his imagination to travel back to the times when they were making hot and sexy love, she was certainly going to use it against her so-called ex best friend… After all, karma was a bitch!

-Oh, Theresa, a friend of mine is also coming along. Dylan Banning, I think I mentioned him a few times to you


	2. Meeting Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions or any of its character even though I whish that Fox belongs to me ;).

**Chapter Two: Meeting Destiny**

The SeaScape was completely loaded of rich men, all looking at her as if she was a prize or something. The maitre d' showed them their table and as they were looking over menus, she could hear Whitney complained over hers.

-Why did you invite her Fox? You know that it's a private dinner for the baby we created! I'm really mad right now.

-Come on Honey, she's leaving for Harvard in 2 weeks. She's our best friend, we couldn't let her stay alone in the mansion while her mother and Al are on their second honeymoon and Ethan and Gwen have finally a moment of privacy. Plus, I want to congratulate her for her admittance.

-Come on Fox, Harvard is not far from Harmony. We're talking about Boston, not California…

_And even California is too close enough from you_, thought Theresa as she was listening to Whitney complained about everything.

-Anyway, it's not big deal that she's been accepted in Harvard. I'm sure that Alistair had paid the Head Master to let her study there. It helps having the man for a step father.

Theresa had a hard time not to pitch her glass of water in her arrogant face. She was mad and pissed at Whitney that she thought Alistair used his power but she regained her composure.

_After all, Missy, it's not my fault that you hadn't gotten any response for every college you applied for… And Julian is a Crane no less… Guess that connections stop where intelligence stops…_

As Fox started to reply something, they heard a voice behind them. They all turned to look who it was except Theresa who was still absorbed in her menu.

-I'm sorry I'm late. The old man wanted to help me pack my things before I leave for college. I guess that he's happy I'm finally out of his life!

They all laughed except Theresa. She had never heard such arrogance in one sentence and even though the voice was husky, and that was arousing her, she couldn't help but rolled her eyes at him, even though she hadn't seen him in the first place.

-Mmm, is she shy or something? Cause she's hiding behind her menu! Afraid that I'll eat you alive?

Theresa put her menu down, not before catching a glimpse of him before doing so. He was handsome, extremely attractive, playboy and she was a woman in needs. If he wanted to play games, she surely would play games. After all, what she had to loose anyway? She had been sexually frustrated ever since Fox'd started to date Whitney and this Dylan was quite a good catch. He would learn never to mess with her. Sure, she was in love with Fox but she was human after all. If Fox wasn't able to see what he had right under his nose and he had himself a lot of pleasure, she wouldn't pass the opportunity to have it as well. As she was putting her menu down, Dylan stooped laughing, a lump forming in his throat. God, she was gorgeous…

-In fact, it's the opposite. I just can't wait until you eat me alive…

Fox coughed on his water as he heard Theresa say those things back to Dylan. If she wasn't aware of the trouble she was getting herself into, she sure would have been by now with the looks that Dylan was giving her. If looks could kill, she would be burned by now. And probably eaten also…

-My my my, aren't we a little bit sure of ourselves? What makes you think that I'm interested anyway?

-I don't have to think to know that you are, the saliva at the corner of your lips is giving me all the details I want to know.

-Fox, you sure have feisty friends! Damn, you're aggressive and the night hasn't even begun…Please, tell me your name so I could erase you from my 'who not the bed list'!

-I'm sure you'll change your mind once you know. I'm Theresa. I'm sure you've heard stories about me before, doesn't he Fox?

The look on Dylan's face was priceless. His mouth was dragged open, his palms were sweaty and his breath was heavy. Of course he remembered her. She was the greatest sex Fox had ever had. If Fox had tasted a little bit of her, why wouldn't he? After all, she seemed interested and her foot caressing his leg was giving it all. As Whitney and Fox were looking back to their menus, Dylan and Theresa were exchanging innuendos. They were looking at each other as if they were ready to jump on the other. Theresa grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down:

'How 'bout we skip this little dinner and have a private one over my place? I promise you won't regret!'

Dylan loosened his tied as he read her message. He could tell she was serious by the way she was looking at him. Suddenly, he couldn't contain himself any longer as he dragged Theresa out of her chair and practically ran away with her.

-Sorry guys, see you sometimes in the week!

Was the last thing Fox and Whitney heard from the restaurant. They looked at each other, perplexed at what had happened.

-Damn, she doesn't even know him and she's already in his pants…

-Whitney, what kind of comment is that? She's alone; she doesn't have a boyfriend, why would it matter to you that she sleeps with him? She's a grown woman and she has needs, no?

-It's just that you told me Dylan was a player. I don't want him to mess with her heart.

The comment sounded fake and even Fox noticed it. The truth was the he wasn't really happy about that neither…After all, he remembered well enough what it was to be loved by Theresa.

_Theresa's bedroom, 2 weeks later_

Every night for the past weeks, he had snuggled next to her, climbing the tree outside at midnight. Every night for the past weeks, they had made love like there was no tomorrow. And every morning, he had hurried back to his place, not wanting to be caught by Alistair himself. He'd learned really soon that the old man was becoming really protective of his step daughter. It was a side of him that nobody had thought they would see one day and to be honest, Theresa was really appreciating this.

They were laying in bed, naked, as they had just lived their best experience ever. He was looking at her as if she would disappear and he never felt so content in his short life. There was more to her than she was showing and he surprisingly wanted to know everything about her. He immediately shook his head at this thought: wasn't he supposed to be a womanizer? After all, he was really bedding girls after girls, why would she be any different? He grazed his hand on her thigh as if he wanted more than she had already offered. He wasn't satisfied enough and the look that she gave him that instant sure proved him that she hadn't had enough either. As he was slowly approaching his lips to hers, she backed away.

-I think that you should go, Dylan. Everybody in the Mansion will awake anytime soon and I don't want you to get caught between my fucked up family.

A flash of hurt shown in his eyes as he was also backing away. It was the first time in the week that she actually mentioned it first. She didn't seem to care as she was getting up and silently covering her gracious body. He was upset, sure, but there was more to it that he wanted to admit to himself. Was it because she was to first one to turn him down? Or that she was the first one to really interest him more than sexually? As he was pondering his thoughts, she gave him his clothes gently. He couldn't mask the disappointment on his face as he was slowly gathering his things. For the first time since she let him down, Theresa seemed to notice that she was indeed rude.

-I'm sorry Dylan. It's just that we made a arrangement that it was only about sex. As much as it kills me to admit that you are the best I ever had, I can't go any further in this relationship with you. Not when I'm in love with somebody else.

He didn't understand the reaction he had at that moment: he felt as if she had ripped his heart out of his chest. Was it jealousy? Was he even capable of feeling things like that? He immediately put two and two together as he was leaving the room.

-It's Fox, isnt' it? You think you're so oblivious to all of that. You think that no one will notice that you're completely drooling yourself over a man that doesn't love you at all. Face reality Theresa.

She didn't even react at his manner, the anger evident in his voice.

-Dylan, I never said he loved me back. All I said was that I loved somebody else. The fact that he doesn't return my feelings doesn't change the fact that I can't shut down my feelings like that. We agreed it was for sex and it was the best weeks of my life for sure. I'm not ready to commit yet, I hope you understand.

He masked his own feeling as he was putting his last shoe. Without even understanding why he was hurt by her reactions, he replied back.

-Understand? There's nothing to understand Theresa. You're right, it was only about sex. Plus, who says I wanted to commit myself to you anyway? Thanks for the services; Fox was right about you for once.

She felt instantly cheap at his comment, as if she was letting him affect her more than she thought she was. She smiled weakly as he closed the door behind him. She sit on her bed, pondering what exactly had happened in here a few seconds ago. She had told him she wasn't ready, which was true, but his reaction kind of made her sad and it was her own reaction that she didn't quietly understand. Wasn't she in love with Fox anyway? She heard soft footsteps and she glanced over the door to see if Dylan was coming back to her. She immediately shrugged it off, as if the thought was foreign to her.

-Honey, are you all right?

-Oh Gwen, it's you!

-Disappointed that I'm not your mystery lover?

She laughed at her comment, but stopped when she saw that her best friend wasn't responding.

-Gwen, I'm in love with Fox, no?

The question should have been pointless in any case. This time, however, Gwen had the feeling that there were more to it than she was admitting.

-Theresa, if you were sure of your feelings for him, you wouldn't have asked me such question.

-You're right. I guess that I fell out of love for him. It's a good thing, no? I mean, we all know that Whitney is pregnant and that they are engaged, I should be moving on no?

Ever since Theresa had admitted that she was in love with Fox, Gwen had always known that they were meant to be. Whitney was just an obstacle to their relationship… But this time, as she was looking in her best friend's eyes, she could feel that Theresa's heart was not in it anymore.

'_Guess that you waited too long Fox. Now, your chance has just being passed to someone else, your best friend nonetheless.' _ Gwen thought

-By luck, I'm moving into my dorm tomorrow morning and it's such a relief. I guess that I won't see neither of them…

-Theresa, there's more to it than you letting me know.

-Gwen, I'm confused. I mean, everybody knows in the Mansion that Dylan was sneaking into my room every night for the past 2 weeks. We even made an agreement that it was just about sex. Then, why I feel like I'm losing something right now? Is it because I finally gave up on Fox?

-Maybe you're more attracted to Dylan Banning that you let yourself believe.

-Maybe you're right but that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to Harvard tomorrow morning and I'll never see him again.

-He's Fox best friend, no?

-Yeah but I won't see him in a while…

-Maybe yes, maybe not…


	3. What had come between us?

As he was putting her last luggage in the trunk of her Jeep, he couldn't help but think of how much their relation changed in the past few weeks. Sure, it was mainly because he knew she was in love with him and he had been a cruel jackass by dating her best friend in front of her. Sure, she knew that she wasn't his mystery woman and she had agreed to date him nonetheless. But there was a part of him that felt guilty of hurting her, when she had been nothing but wonderful, in every way.

-Thank you Fox. It was really sweet of you to help me pack my things.

He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing.

-You're welcome. After all, you're my best friend and you're loaded with luggages. I hope that you come back soon cause I'm going to miss you, Theresa.

-Yeah, well I'm sure that with Whitney's pregnancy and your wedding to plan, you'll don't have that much time to miss me!

He immediately felt uneasy with her comment, as if he was feeling guilty for a reason that he couldn't explain. Plus, she was saying it so nonchalantly that it almost… hurt him to know that it didn't matter to her that he was marrying her best friend… or former best friend, when times were easier, when Alistair wasn't married to her mother, when they were closed enough to tell each other everything. Now, she was barely telling him what was going on in her life and if he hadn't woken up at five in the morning last week and seen Dylan sneaking out of her room, he would never had known that she was still seeing him. She'd never mentioned him and he was too reticent to ask. She had made it perfectly clear that her love life or sex life for that matter wasn't any of his concern anymore. But, as he was closing the trunk, he couldn't help but feel… left out. He couldn't even picture the reaction that he had had when he'd seen Dylan, half naked, coming out of her room. The look of pure content on his face, the shine in his eyes, the smile on his lips. Even though he had known Dylan for years and Fox had been well aware of his playboy's ways, the time however was quite different. Dylan wasn't the type of guy to bed the same woman for more than two nights in a row, even if the sex was the best. Why was he still between her sheets was something he couldn't picture. Sure Theresa was good, in fact she was the best, but Dylan was Dylan.

-Penny for your thoughts?

-Come on Theresa, Alistair is your step father, you can surely do more than a penny?

She laughed, for the first time since he had started dating Whit and it felt so good to hear her laugh that he couldn't explain what he felt at that moment.

-Well, I'm off to Harvard, which means that I'm a student and I'm broke! Enough jokes, I have to hit the road before the sun rises. I don't want to be stuck in traffic…

-Okay, give me a hug at least and I'll let you go.

She hugged him and was well aware of the intense glare that she was receiving from Whitney behind her. She rolled her eyes, gave a quick peek on his cheek and close the door.

-Good luck Theresa, even though I'm sure you don't need it! Call us as soon as you get there! And please, don't stay there too long, we want to have our best friend back!

She smiled and started the engine before saying goodbye. She was finally off for a new life. She never had been so right…

_Present Time, Banning Residence_

-Wasn't that time great, when we were young and careless?

She turned over and dropped the picture on the floor. Fox immediately picked it up for her. She timidly smiled at him and nodded. The picture had been taken 5 years ago, when Fox had first come in Harmony. They were hugging each other, as if there was no tomorrow. They seemed so happy and so oblivious.

-You're right. Everything was so perfect back then. Our friendship was untouchable. At least, I thought it was.

He instantly felt the sorrow and regret in her voice and he knew that she was missing those times of her life, when they were inseparable.

-What happened between us Theresa? What had come between us?

He immediately regretted his question, as the answers were evident for both of them. She had clenched her jaw and tightened her fist. If he had looked closer enough, he would have seen the flames dancing in her eyes. They both knew who had come between them and it was harder for Theresa to forget when '**she**' was the reason why she was a widow. Sure, Fox had been hurt too, but he knew he couldn't compete with Theresa's pain and soreness. He had lost a son, she had lost a husband. The only one that had loved her completely. Fox wasn't a fool either: he loved Theresa with all of his heart but back then, when she had needed him the most, he had turned his back on her for Whitney. God only knew how much he had regretted that choice.

-I'm sorry. It was a stupid question. I guess that I had my part in it also.

-What's done is done Fox. There is no need to apologize or even throw stones. I'm well aware of what I've done myself in this story. You're not completely to blame even if sometimes it helps me to put the entire fault on your back. I don't want to sound selfish but it eases the pain.

-It's okay Theresa. I'm not resentful: if it helps you move on, then I'm all yours to blame.

She laughed, the first smile since Dylan's death. If only he had known before his best friend, he would have helped him. He would have confronted her before Dylan. He would have probably saved his life by doing it. But Theresa was right: there was no need to dig up the past when he had no control over it. Now, she needed a friend more than ever and he was willing to give her that.

-Thank you. It means a lot to me knowing that I'm not the only one hurt. It's just… I loved him so much Fox that I thought my life was over when Luis called me. It was the worst night of my life. The sound of his voice, his touch, his perfume: I miss everything about him. If only I could turn back time, back to the time when we were happy and in love…

_Harvard, 2006_

She was looking through her purse, searching for her dorm keys. She was so pissed at that moment that she could have ripped off the secretary's head if no one had been looking at her strangely. She recalled the conversation she'd had with the lady earlier.

_-I'm sorry Miss Lopez but there's nothing I can do for you, even if your step father is Alistair Crane. Throwing his name in my face won't get you anywhere with me. There's no more private room and that's final._

_-But what am I going to do? I'm stuck with someone I don't even know in a school that I don't even know. You were supposed to reserve this room for ME. What if the girl is a freak?_

_-I'm sorry Miss, but your dorm partner isn't a freak nor a girl for that matter. There was no more private room in the boys's section. You've been mixed with a boy indeed_.

Theresa had been crushed to know that she had been mixed with a guy: not only was she stuck with someone she didn't even know, now she was stuck with a man no less. Not that she was really complaining about it: after all, there were good sides in this situation, but the fact was that she was in Harvard to study and it wasn't with an immature student that she would be able to do it.

-Hey, can I help you? It seems that you're trying to sneak into my dorm. I'm waiting for someone to share this dorm and you're no boy so you're at in the wrong department. Girls are on the fifth floor.

Theresa turned to reply back but was stunned to see the partner of her mixed dorm

-Dylan?  
-Theresa?

Silence. Agonizing silence. The last time that they had spoken to each other, things had gotten out of control and he had left, angry. Now, she was sharing her dorm with him.

-Are you here to apologize for your behavior of last night?

-No, Dylan. I'm here to study. In fact, it's my room. It's seems that we're going to be sharing room for the next year.

-How? They were supposed to send a boy named Christopher. What happened? You seduced him and exchanged places so you could give me your own medicine? Well thank you, I had enough last time.

He immediately regretted his words as he felt her slap on his face. He grabbed her fists and lead her into the room, He closed the door behind him and looked at her in the eyes. She was beautiful, as always…

-Listen Theresa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way.

-You had every right to be angry at me Dylan. I've been cruel to you yesterday and I didn't mean it that way. It's just that I didn't want, at that moment, to get involve with you.

-Well, me neither. So, there's no need to apologize over that. I'm a playboy after all, no? I screw girls over and over 'till I'm exhausted. You were a girl like all the others Theresa.

She couldn't explain why she felt crushed by his words but she felt her eyes welled up in tears as she replayed his words in her head. He had seemed so sincere, so confident. Why was she reacting that way if she was supposedly so in love with Fox Crane?

_Cause you're not anymore. _

Why was she feeling so crushed if it was only for sex?

_Cause it's not only for sex_

Why was she crying at that moment over something he had said if she didn't care for him?

_Cause you care more than you think_

-I'm sorry Dylan, I'll … look for another room and leave you alone, as you wish,

He grabbed her arm and faced her. He wiped her tears and took her in his arms. He felt immediately complete.

-I didn't mean it Theresa. It's just that for the first time in my life, I have feelings for someone other than me and it's scaring me. I… I..

She put her fingers on his lips, to make him shut up. He leaned and their lips met at the same moment. She kissed him back with all she had inside of her.

-I love you too Dylan.


End file.
